Surrender
by Lili Evans dotcom
Summary: "Nothing, NOTHING can make me marry!"  The girl threw back the black cascade and turned to suddenly glare into the young man's face, her own pale and stark and burning in a fierce silent challenge, daring that demonic gaze to disagree.


**Heya All! **

**This is just a one-shot that I wrote months ago as a scene from "Tears of Gold", my Narcissa and Lucius fic, that of course also follows the story of the other members of the House of Black. It's a scene that will be used in the story but not for quite a while and, well quite frankly I was stressed today and I felt like posting something to make me feel better. Nothing like actually feeling like you've achieved something to get you back on the right track with a difficult chapter. ^^ **

**I find it works quite well as a one-shot but of course it does allude to circumstances not yet introduced and may therefore raise a few uncomprehending eyebrows. I promise however that after only two of three chapters of Tears of Gold, everything important will be explained. Anyway, it's a Bella and Rolduphus scene, a little rough perhaps and doesn't go much into their detailed descriptions characters, simply because by the time it takes place I'll have done all that already lol. **

**Not much more to say other than I quite like it, and weirdly enough quite like working with these darker, slightly insane characters too. Call it a fetish ^^**

**Pleeeeeeease tell me what you think lol, but I won't bear a grudge if you don't, it IS after all only really a taster ;)**

**Luv ya loads**

**Lili**

**x x x x x x x x x x **

* * *

Surrender

"Nothing, NOTHING can make me marry!"

The dark mane of curls was tossed out of eyes so wild they seemed to glow like imploding stars. That square jaw was lifted to the sky, full lips pressed mulishly together in what was none the less a distractingly alluring pout. But the huge, black figure from the shadows didn't blink.

The girl threw back the black cascade and turned to suddenly glare into the young man's face, her own pale and stark and burning in a fierce silent challenge, daring that demonic gaze to disagree. Daring him to want her, to take her and to force the words back down her throat regardless of the world and it's petty rules. Hope flickered treacherously in her stone heart as she waited, fiery gaze never wavering….

But he didn't move, not even an inch and her lips twisted into an disappointed yet unsurprised smirk.

Bella turned, fighting back the tiny stabs of pain, a wild cynical laugh hovering on her lips, ready to be thrown out to the cruel, uncaring sky along with her stupid, foolish dreams. What had she expected anyway? Courage? Nerve?

Love..?

Then suddenly a wordless crucio attacked her entire body and Bellatrix Black crumbled to the ground, her throat blocked, unable to scream as pain like she'd never felt it before, wracked her every limb. On and on it went until she was choking on her own bile that was rising up her cream throat. Such power. The only coherent thought in her mind. And it was true. This crucio was stronger than any she'd ever dreamed off.

Bella's heartbeat drummed in her ears, lips curved into an almost manic gasp of pleasure and pain, laughter and tears merging together, always together until the end of her days. And the agony never stopped, never lessened nor wavered as she shook helplessly on the cold stone.

Then through the haze of pain, she felt a huge hand grasp her neck and pull her upright. That voice, soft and hateful like acid whispered into her ear

"I will marry you Bellatrix Black... "

The silent scream was choking her, as tightly as his merciless fingers and in that frantic need for oxygen her eyes closed tight, her scarlet mouth twitching and the barest nod indicated her final capitulation. The boy's lips curved upwards against the cream silk of her collar-bone as his hand removed the silenco spell he'd cast.

"Scream for me, my beauty. Scream for me your surrender. "

His cruel fingers left her bruised and in that life-saving gasp for air she obeyed. Blood-curling, piercing, that scream echoed over the starlit grounds like a banshee's cry, and sent shivers down the spines of every creature awake. The sound of something breaking, snapping and being thrown over the merciless edge of sanity.

Thin lips smiledand, two eyes roaring like the fires of hell, he ripped open the girl's thin cotton shirt with one huge hand.

The other didn't move as Rolduphus LeStrange gave in to the all-consuming lust, a demon laughing in the night as bonds and restraint were thrown to the bright dazzling carpet of stars.

The Crucio burned brighter still.

* * *

**Yes, in this story Rodulphus Lestange is NOT the weak blithering fool so often depicted in Fanfics. Most people seem to believe that Bella married a weakling because she loved control so much but I guess I always imagined it the other way round; the only person who would actually win her had to be more insane, more depraved and more evil than her only slightly less out-there-ly. Therefore in Tears of Gold, Rodulphus is exactly that, the figure from your worst nightmare with a PureBlood face and every galleon of the gold we see in their vault in the seventh book. **

**As for her devotion to Voldemort and the way she seems to never mention her husband again, don't worry I have a plan for that too. It will come, quickly for that matter, but Bella will ever be in love with power, and for the moment, Rodulphus is the most powerful darkest wizard she has yet to meet.**

**Can't give anymore secrets away so for now, tell me if you like and as always, luv ya lots! ;)**

**Lili**

**X x x x x x x x x**


End file.
